Sentimientos Prohibidos
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Miradas prohibidas, deseo mutuo donde cada que se encuentran recuerdan lo mucho que se aman, amor prohibido entre hermanos, hermanos que crecieron juntos siendo engañados por su familia, amor, sufrimiento, sentimientos prohibidos.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista.**

* * *

**Nombre: Sentimientos Prohibidos.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Nejihina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance.**

**AU. Reeditado.**

* * *

**Sentimientos Prohibidos**

_Miradas prohibidas, deceo mutuo donde cada que se encuentran recuerdan lo mucho que se aman, amor prohibido entre hermanos, hermanos que crecieron juntos siendo engañados por su familia, amor, sufrimiento, sentimientos prohibidos._

Suspiró pesadamente, al terminar de escribir otra nueva nota que habla sobre su dura posición. - ¿Porque? - Se preguntó, sintiendo las inevitables ganas de sollozar, de llamarle y buscar refugio bajo los calidos brazos de ese ser, de ese chico al que suele llamar hermano...

Si, han sido críados como hermanos de sangre los cuales no pueden sentir nada mas alla que un cariño fraternal. - Soy una estúpida. - Se sintió fatal de reconocer otro defecto mas en si misma. - ¿Acaso no puedo tener una vida normal?, amigos, amor, una familia. - En realidad lo poseía todo, dos amigos a los que conocía desde la niñes, el amor de su vida y una adinerada familia pero ¿Porque no estaba satisfecha?, porque sus amigos vivían en Japón y ella por ordenes de su padre ahora se encontraba en Irlanda con sus familiares, el amor de su vida no era mas que su hermano mayor aquel joven de tez palida cabellera de ensueño y ojos frios como un cubo de hielo. - Soy despreciable. - Así se consideraba, despreciable de tan solo pensar en su hermano de manera mas... romantica.

Y su familia, ¿Quien desearía una familia así?, claro todo adolescente iluso con sueños de tener todo lo que desee. - Ilusos. - Escupió con desprecio, ella no quería esa familia solo quería a su hermanita y a su hermano a nadie más ¿y porque no a su padre? facíl porque solo era un hombre frío, un desconocido el cual manda a su antojo su vida le... odíaba.

- Estas tensa, ¿Te sucede algo? - Respingó de tan solo escuchar aquella voz, grave, educada, el sueño de cualquier mujer incluyendose.

- N-no es solo q-que... estaba un p-poco distraída. - Susurró notablemente nerviosa, _''¿Que me sucede?'' _Pensó para si sintiendo como su nuevo acompañante tomaba asiento a su lado.

- ¿Que es?, ¿Puedo leer? - preguntó, señalando el fino libro donde la chica solía escribir.

- N-no. - Lo cerró de inmediato, avergonzada de que leyera las notas donde le confesaba su amor. - E-es solo que... ¿T-tienes hambre? - El joven sonrió levantandose de su asiento caminó directo hacia la puerta de esa enorme habitación.

- No, tengo lecciónes de violín y tú de piano, así que vamos. - Se levantó creyendo que el ya se había ido, guardó su libro de la manera mas lenta posible. - Cada vez se me hace más difícil estar contigo... Acaso, ¿Nunca dejaré de amarte? - sintío unos brazos rodear su cuerpo, un beso suave en el cuello haciéndole exaltarse.- ¿Q-quien es? - Susurró sintiendo sus fuerzas abandonar su cuerpo, estaba a merced de ese desconocido.

- ¿Acaso alguien más te abraza como yo? - Tembló de tan solo escuchar esa voz, ronca cargada de deseo de... amor.

- N-neji. - Susurró, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar. - E-esta mal p-por favor p-para. - Rogó fallando estrepitosamente pues este se negaba a abandonar aquel delicioso cuello, aquel delicioso cuerpo.

- Te amo. - Susurró girandola lentamente con temor de asustarla y que se separa de el. - Te amo Hinata, no me importa lo que piensen yo te seguiré amando. - Se acercó lentamente como esperando que le detenieran que le rechazara.

- Yo tambien Te amo, pero esta mal somos hermanos.- Negó levemente llenandola de incertidumbre.

- No somos hermanos, somos primos. - Abrió los ojos demesuradamente, ¿Primos? entonces... ¿Era verdad?

- ¿P-porque dices eso? -

- Hiashi me lo dijo. - Sonrió al ver la expresión de la chica alarmándose al notar como esta cambiaba su rostro a una mueca de tristeza. - ¿Que pasa? - Susurró llamando la atención de la chica.

- Yo también Te amo, pero... no creo que sea lo correcto, esta prohibído. -

- No me importa lo que piensen Te amo y seguiré amando hasta el día en el que muera . - La abrazó de manera protectora irrandiándole todo el calor, todo el amor que siente por ella.

- Yo también Te amo Niisan. - Susurró sintiéndo el gruñido de el, como odíaba que le llamara Niisan.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado :3**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar ^^**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
